


Broken Blues

by phoenixjustice



Category: Cowboy Bebop
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:58:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First part in the middle of the anime, second part at the end of the anime.</p><p>He could never face him again if he dared to remember that Vicious had loved him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Blues

**Broken Soul - Spike, Vicious/Spike -** Dreams of him came more frequently as of late and he hated it. He didn't want to remember what they once had. He had loved him so greatly and the man had betrayed him. Julia was a casualty that never should have happened, especially just because Vicious was jealous. He didn't want to remember the good of the man; his face, his body, his touch, his words. He could never face him again if he dared to remember that Vicious had loved him.

 **The Real Folk Blues - Spike, Vicious/Spike -** It was probably wrong, but everything that flashed before him as he fell from the church was of Vicious, not Julia.

**Cowboy Casanova - Spike, Spike/Vicious**

They had been friends once; that had descended to animosity, making them enemies. But he had always loved him, so he made their relationship evolve again into something more.

: :: : : :: :

A/N: These are part of a series of drabbles I did, while listening to music. The key is to focus on one song per drabble/one-shot.

I hope you enjoyed this!

Let me know what you thought!

-PhoenixJustice

 


End file.
